1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the field of building new structure in an interlocking trees datastore.
2. Description of Related Art
In many applications it is useful to identify when data or input sequences that have not been previously encountered, i.e. new variables or records, are received into a datastore. In known systems identifying a new sequence has required the very computationally intensive procedure of comparing the new sequence with all of the previously received to search for a match. In another known procedure for identifying new sequences a table of the distinct values was constructed for comparison. Therefore, more efficient methods for detecting a new sequence are required.
Additionally, when a new sequence is identified the rules for the construction of a particular interlocking trees datastore may require building a new node or nodes to record the new sequence. When a new node is being built care should be taken to prevent access to nodes being changed, for example, by another thread executing in the datastore. Therefore, nodes that are being changed should be locked until the changes are complete in order to prevent such an access. In known systems the entire interlocking trees datastore was locked from threads adding new sequences to prevent other threads from accessing changing nodes. This was a severe restriction because it slowed the system down and essentially limited the construction of interlocking trees datastore to a single thread.
All references cited herein are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.